Somebody's Birthday
by Mithrandir Skylar
Summary: It's night out there... somebody is sleeping but not for long... somebody will be happy... a new adventure of vampirates... this is my first fan fiction so please review it. hope you'll enjoy.


The night was high and everyone aboard of _The Nocturne_ was working… everyone except a certain lieutenant, who was watching a certain girl sleeping in spite of doing his duty.

Lorcan was hidden on the shadows of Grace's cabin watching her sleep. _Even sleeping or mad she stills beautiful… _As he thought the last word, Lorcan came closer to the bed and starts cherish her hair. _One more year_. He whispers.

"Well I think that you won't wake up before next morning so I gonna let you sleep in peace Gracie" He said to himself.

Now, Lorcan was about to kiss Grace's forehead when he realized two beautiful semi-open green eyes looking at him.

"Lorcan?? Lorcan… it's you, isn't it?" Grace asked sleepy

"Yes, Grace. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's ok. I shouldn't been sleeping anyway." Grace said rubbing her eyes. "So, how was your day?"

"Well, sleepy I guess."

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. I mean is _how was your nigh_?"

"Oh that. It was a night like hundreds before, a little bit better now that I've company." He said with a sly smile.

Grace smile back to him. "And what are you doing here? You should be working by now."

If Lorcan could blush he would blush like he had never done before. "I shouldn't… my work is done… I already did what I had to." He said embarrass.

"Ok. No more here who asked." Grace said smiling at him.

"I guess since your work was done let me tell you…" Grace began to talk again but she was interrupted by a furious knock on the door and Darcy step in the cabin looking like she would kill the next person crossing her way.

"So, Lieutenant Furey, you're here. How could I think other thing anyway?" Darcy expression was almost so furious was the knock on the door was.

"What's the matter Darcy?" both Lorcan and Grace said unisonous. That makes them laugh which make Darcy fury grows up.

"_What's the matter Darcy? What's the matter Darcy?_" She was really pissed of by now. "It's more: What's the matter with you… Lorcan?"

"What?" he asked looking to Grace who was so confused like him.

"_What?_ How dare you asking me _what_? Where were you when you should been in the deck working my Lieutenant? What a hell are you thinking? That I'm your employed? No I'm not and it was the last time I moved a single straw for you. Are we clear? I'm leaving now. Good night Grace." As the last words had been spoken Darcy stepped out of Grace's cabin crashing the door after her.

"I think that some work wasn't done at all." Grace said looking at Lorcan who was really ashamed.

"Well… it's like… you see I just… I…"

"Never mind. It's not to me that you have to apology, Lieutenant Furey."

Lorcan just takes a big breath. He stills unbelieving that he was catch in a lie and that was a big funny for Grace, who couldn't stop laughing at him dizzy expression.

"You gonna laugh all night now? Lorcan finally said looking a little mad.

"Sorry I didn't want to upset you. But you can't deny that it was really funny."

"Maybe a little bit." He smiled at Grace. "Now that we are alone, you can tell me that thing you was about to say before this… incident." He said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh, you're right. I almost forget about it." Grace said stepping out of the bed and opening a little box in the top of her secretary.

"What's that?" Lorcan asked.

"It's a surprise for you. Now close your eyes."

"What? But why?"

"No questions just do it. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"So… just close them. You gonna like it I promise."

"Ok then." Lorcan said before closing his eyes with a small smile.

Now that Lorcan had his eyes closed Grace could act. She took off the box a small cake and put a candle on it. Then she lighted the candle and come closer to Lorcan, who was a funny expression.

"Now you can open your eyes. But slowly ok?" Grace said putting the cake next to him.

Lorcan opened an eye looking suspicious but with the vision of the cake booth eyes opened wildly.

"What's that Grace?" He asked really surprised.

"It's a cake."

"Yes, I know that's a cake but what's that cake doing here?"

"The same thing that the other birthday cakes did in birthday parties. Don't you tell me you thought that I forget your birthday?"

"No, isn't that… it's just that I… God Grace this time you really surprise me." Lorcan said. He was happy what makes Grace happy too.

"So, happy birthday, dear Lorcan."

"Thanks Grace… really thank you." Lorcan said looking deeply in Grace's eyes.

"It was nothing. Just finish with the candle before the wax gets in the cake."

Lorcan looked to the cake and to Grace, who was waiting. "Grace I think you forget one thing." Lorcan said with a deep breath.

"What? You don't like it, is that? Grace asked losing her smile.

"No. there's nothing of that. I love it. My point is that I'm a vampire Grace. Do you remember? I do not eat cakes." He said very slowly not to hurt Grace.

"I now that." Grace said smiling again. "The cake is for me. For you it's only the candle and the intention of course."

That made Lorcan happier and right after a soft wind from his mouth turned off the candle, he took the cake off Grace's hands and hugged her like he had never did before.

Outside the darkness of the might was moving on but in that cabin the time had stop in that sweet moment for the lovers.


End file.
